User talk:MarioKartWiiFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Usertendo! Thanks for your edit to the User:MarioKartWiiFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hemu (Talk) 20:37, November 2, 2009 ...can you really, possibly think this? YOU AREN'T A SYSOP. THE ODDS OF YOU EVER BEING A SYSOP ARE VERY LOW. You're an obnoxious asshole who actually thought we'd believe your fish made an account on Fantendo. If you're going to respond to this, speak in f-cking ENGLISH and don't give me any brainless shit about big applejacks. You will speak like a normal person. --From Cobweb :k here are my answers #it's awesome #what? you a sysop? by the way i already formed the squad so yeah... #I'm not one of those people who are like "Yes i will be your friend" Friendship takes time to grow and whatnot #As long as your the one who created both accounts, it is still sockpuppeting #idk, I'm not really sure -- 22:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) My Contest Attention Usertendo.I am having a contest and here are the questions. 1.How Many Characters are in Super Smash Bros. Melee? 2.Who plays Mike in Monsters Inc.? 3.When did Mario Kart 64 come out? 4.What movie(s)featured the quote To Infinity And Beyond? 5.Where can you get Game & Watch Collection? 6.When did Fraggle Rock debut? 7.What can sysops do? 8.What was the title of Disneys first project(Not counting the Mickey Mouse Cartoons)? 9.When was Luigi confirmed to be in Super Smash Bros. Brawl? 10.What is the title of the first episode of The Simpsons? Rules Do not put your awnswers in another section. Please Do not look up information. Contest starts 12/3/09 and ends on 12/30/09.The awnswers and winners will be posted on 12/31/09. Peace Out.User:MarioKartWiiFan P.S Cobweb if you are reading this.I am sorry I created that sockpuppet on Fantendo. :um.... people can and will look this and wtf this is like a trivia bowl, 'cept with noobier questions, people don't care Special Announcement Well,I am making a game called MarioKartWiiFan & DryGuy at the Olympic Games.The reason I'm doing this is because of DryGuy banning me a couple days ago.I did'nt do anything wrong.Now the block is over.I hate him.All sysops shall die.That means you Shroobario.You will have the worst skills in the game.I'm doing those skills as revenge for blocking me on Fantendo which started on 10/18/09 and will end 10/18/10.You better unblock me.If you don't,Bowser will kill you. You idiot, you couldn't ban me if you wanted to. --From Cobweb You're right.I won't be a sysop.You can't make me.If you call me an idiot one more time.Don't let it happen again.I promise not to block anyone. mkwiifan, your fish is more awesome then you. -Katana talk Alright DryGuy.But why did you ban me?I did'nt do anything wrong. Creating 2 users on one wiki IS sockpuppeting. And you can NOT, repeat NOT block other users. You are not a sysop, and will never be one. Not evan a retarded baby would make you a sysop or beureacrat. I know what you have done on fantendo, you deserved the ban a long time before that. No sysop should die, and you broke alot of rules. Is that doing anything wrong? Yes. You are an idiot, what are you 1, 2, 3, or newborn. Bowser won't come and kill Shroobario, sheesh. And he will not unblock you, you deserve to be blocked FOREVER. SonicWiki 03:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree 100% with SonicWiki. And MKWF, you most certainly DID do something wrong.You sockpuppeted, you threatened to block Admins. THAT IS BREAKING THE RULES! LK24 12:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Remember me? Hey MKWF, do you still remember me?Yukimazan 01:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) You probably don't remember me. Because we've never spoken before! Why threaten to block Admins? Why say that your FISH has an account? WHY DID YOU GIVE YOUR ADDRESS OUT ON THE INTERNET?! All those things were beyond stupid. Don't do them again, for your sake LK24 12:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC)